


All because of the squirrel

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cop Dean, Doctor Castiel, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough for Cas that there had been a squirrel in his car at 2 am that made him crash into a pole, but then the (stupidly cute) cop that arrived had to laugh at him?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas stared in horror at the scene in front of him. Everything had been fine a few seconds ago, except for that he had been driving home at 2 am, but then something small, brown, and furry had stirred in his passenger seat and jumped at him, he had panicked, the world had become a blur, and then suddenly everything had stopped with a crash that shattered the early morning silence and jerked Cas hard against his seat belt.

He could see, though the windshield was a little cracked, that the front of his car had been bent around a lamp post, and that the hood was steaming. He himself was fine, thankfully, his neck hurt a little but other than that, his biggest problem was that a squirrel had just scared him into hitting a pole. He was just glad he hadn’t been going faster. He sighed and got out of the car, watching the squirrel run away down the lamp lit street. He supposed he had better call someone.

It was like that that he found himself explaining to a cop at an ungodly hour in the morning what had happened. “It’s 2 in the morning and I was just trying to get home,” Cas sighed, “but somehow there was a squirrel in my car and it scared me and I drove into a pole – would you please stop laughing you’re a cop. You’re supposed to be helping.”

The police officer that had arrived was indeed laughing his head off. If Cas hadn’t been so exhausted and angry and his car hadn’t just been ruined by a freaking squirrel, then he would have been able to appreciate the laugh a lot more. It was full bodied and loud and would have been beautiful if Cas wasn’t so annoyed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the officer said, wiping his eyes a little. “It’s just, these 2am calls are always either wackos or drunkards, and here I come down to find out it was a tax accountant who hit a pole because of a squirrel.” That sent him into more laughter, and Cas sighed again, because officer Winchester’s laugh was really starting to wear on him, and he had to fight the corner of his mouth from turning upwards. 

“I’m not a tax accountant,” he grumbled, “I’m a doctor.”

The cop smirked a little. “Yeah, well, Doctor blue eyes, your car is completely totaled, so get anything you need out of it right now, come with me, and we’ll call a tow truck to bring it to your dealership, and you can get some money off of it later probably.”

Cas let out a weary sigh, rubbed his face a little, and nodded. And to think he had used to like squirrels. He turned towards his car, wanting to grab out his book and his computer bag. When he had his items, he followed the officer to his car.

“I could take you back to the station, and you could have someone pick you up, or I could give you a ride somewhere myself.” The officer turned towards Castiel.

Cas thought for a moment. “My house is only a few minutes away, if you don’t mind…”

“Dean,” the cop said, sticking out his hand, which Castiel shook.

“Cas,” Castiel returned. “Thank you very much, Dean.”

“Not a problem at all,” Dean grinned, “I’d much rather be helping you out than some drunk s.o.b. off the highway like usual at this time of night.”

Cas’s response to that was a laugh.

Dean got in the car, Cas right after him, and Dean radioed the station to send someone to get Cas’s car towed. Cas told Dean his street and they pulled away from the curb. They drove in silence for about a minute, before Dean spoke. “How the hell was there a squirrel in your car? Like dude, seriously?”

Cas groaned. “I think… I think I left my sunroof open in the parking lot.” He could hear the repressed laugh from Dean, and turned to squint at him. “Do you think this is funny? I hit a pole and totaled my car because of it!”

Dean glanced at Cas with a straight face. “No, it’s not funny.” There was a pause, where Cas settled back into his seat and ran his hand through his hair, before Dean spoke again, a laugh bubbling up out of him as he did. “It’s freaking hilarious.”

Cas sighed, and glanced over at Dean, who was laughing still, and felt himself give into it. He began to laugh as well, his voice joining Dean’s in the car as the darkness slid past them. “You’re right,” he managed to say past the laughter.

After a few minutes, the laughter settled down, and soon Cas was giving Dean the last directions to his house. They pulled up in front of his little house, the lawn clean cut and manicured, as he liked to keep it, the little boxes of flowers in the windows, the lights dark.

Dean cut the engine and they sat there for a moment in the silence. After they had finished laughing, besides directions, nothing had been said, and they had settled into an odd, tired silence.

The silence felt heavy, but no unpleasantly so. Neither of them wanted to break it, but it was necessary.

“Thank you again for the ride home, Dean,” Cas smiled tiredly over at Dean. He was suddenly feeling those overtime hours at the hospital, and his limbs were getting heavier by the second.

“It was my pleasure,” Dean answered warmly. Cas noticed how the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and felt a small wave of sadness that he would not be seeing Dean again.

Cas started to get out of the car, when Dean’s voice stopped him. “Hopefully next time we meet it won’t be at 2 in the morning and hopefully your car won’t be smashed into a pole ‘cause you were too afraid of a squirrel.”

“You would have hit a pole too, I bet,” Cas muttered, just loud enough for Dean to hear. The other man laughed quietly in response. Cas continued, in a slightly louder voice, “well I know how to make sure that the next circumstances of our meeting are not like this one.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, and Cas might have imagined the knowing light in Dean’s eye but he didn’t think so. 

“Yes,” Cas said matter of factly, keeping his smile hidden, “and maybe it’s because it is nearly 3 am and I haven’t slept in about 20 hours, but I’m feeling rather bold and I would like to ask you out on a date.” He’d been thinking about it, watching the man in the car beside him, and something had felt so perfect about laughing with him over something silly like that, something in the sound of their voices and the curve of Dean’s smile, that he really didn’t want to never see Dean Winchester again. Perhaps things would look different in the morning, but at that moment, everything felt right, and so he went for it.

Dean raised his eyebrows a little and leaned forward. “Well, I’m in, as long as you promise not to bring your new friend the squirrel.”

Cas rolled his eyes and laughed again, feeling momentarily less tired than he figured he really was. Undoubtedly, it was whatever effect that Dean had on him.

“Well here,” Dean said, pulling out a small pad of paper that Cas guessed was for writing tickets, and a pen, and wrote something down. “Call me at a decent time in the afternoon and we’ll set something up.” He tore off the top sheet and handed it to Cas, where it appeared that he had written his number.

“Sounds like a plan,” Cas smiled, and then was hit with one of the most massive yawn of his life. 

“Goodnight Cas,” Dean told him, a fondness in his voice that made Cas’s heart fly a little.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas answered, getting out of the car into a pool of lamplight and smiling back at Dean, before walking up his driveway to his front door, unlocking it, and turning to wave a little at Dean as the cop car drove away. It was hard to see in the darkness, but he was pretty sure that Dean waved back. He went inside, kicked off his shoes, and immediately fell into his bed and slept. His last thought was that he was so glad that he didn’t have work tomorrow.

The next day, he woke up to find a message on his phone from the towing company, who told him about his car. After that, he pulled off his wrinkly suit and coat that he had slept in, grimacing at their texture and at the morning breath taste in his mouth from having not brushed his teeth. He had a shower, and groaned again at the situation he was in. It wasn’t that he had a particular attachment to his car. It had run fine, but he hadn’t loved it. But the prospect of going through buying a new one was not something he wanted to deal with. Well, that’s the price he would have to pay.

He got out of the shower, and went to wash his clothes, before he remembered that he had obtained Dean’s number. He couldn’t remember where he had put it in his exhausted daze though. So he spent a good ten minutes searching, through his clothes and on his floor, and all around his small house, before he found it a little crumpled in his sheets, where it must have fallen out of his pocket when he had been asleep.

Cas grinned at the number, and set it on his desk. He would wait a few more hours, and then he would call Dean. He could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got quite a few people ask me for more of this little story, and a few suggestions on as to how to continue it, which were greatly appreciated. I enjoyed writing this little continuation, and I hope you enjoy reading it too!

They set up plans for dinner for the next Friday, and for the rest of the day, despite having no car and pending expenses for a new one, Cas felt like he was walking on air. He wandered around the house, doing his normal Saturday things, like tidying up and reading and cooking dinner. It was only on the weekends that he ever got any time to himself. Sometimes the hospital still called him in for work, but not too often. They kept him up through the night enough days during the week that they couldn’t call him too much on the weekends.

Cas was a doctor at the local hospital, or to be more specific, he was part of the surgical ward. It was a grizzly business, but he enjoyed being able to help people. He had also always been fond of people and how they worked, building them up on the inside and taking them apart and fixing them.

That night he cooked himself dinner and got to bed early, for a change, which was nice. Sunday, he had to sort out how he was getting to work the next week, and over to the car dealership as well. That definitely put a damper on his happiness about his future date with Dean, but he managed, and got a friend to drive him to the dealership to talk about his car and to get a rental.

Then Monday came and Cas’s week progressed as normal. Dean called him once on Monday to chat, and Cas was all smiles for a while after. It was nice to hear Dean’s voice when it was not 3am.

Everything was good, that is, until Friday morning, when part of the way through the day there was an emergency situation where a cop who had been shot on the job was brought in.

“Doctor Novak to the ER,” said a frantic sounding nurse. She was new and still a little panicky in urgent situations. Cas put a gloved hand on her shoulder for a moment as he passed. She’d get used to it soon enough.

Cas hurried to where he was needed, completely ready to do his job, until he was pulled up short in the doorway of the room and his jaw went slack.

That was Dean on the gurney, face pale so that his freckles stood out, beautiful green eyes hidden from the world by eyelids, and a gunshot wound evident in his lower abdomen. Cas felt shock running through him, his mouth was probably hanging open and he was unable to move.

“Doctor what are you waiting for? Get in here.” The voice of one of his coworkers, who was preparing some equipment, woke Cas from his reverie and he was able to move forward. He had to save Dean, and he got to work as swiftly as he could.

 

Much later, Cas was sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, chin resting on his hands, trying not to worry too hard. He sat up straight as he heard a groan from the patient he sat next to, and stood as he saw Dean’s eyes fluttering open.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas tried to keep the little shake out of his voice. Sure, he’d only just met the guy, but he felt oddly close to him already, and the thought of anything happening to Dean, well that hurt pretty damn bad.

Dean squinted a little and moved his mouth around a little, seeming to try and get a grip of the situation. “Cas?” he asked, his voice rough and dry to the point where it sounded painful.

“Here I am ‘Doctor Novak,’” Cas said with a half-smile, watching Dean’s face. “Want some water?” Dean nodded and lifted his hand to his throat, grimacing, and drinking gratefully when Cas handed him a cup of water that had been waiting on the side.

“Well I can’t say this is how I anticipated us meeting the next time,” Dean said, clearing his throat a little and sounding much better.

“We seem to have a habit of meeting on odd ways, yes,” Cas said wryly.

Dean made a small huff of laughter and then looked Cas up and down in his coat and scrubs.

“So, Doctor Novak, huh? You my doctor?”

“Yes,” Cas answered, glancing down at his feet and taking a deep breath.

“You alright?”

“Fine. Really was not ready to see you appear on my table looking dead, but I managed. And if anyone is not okay, it’s you. You’re the one who just got a bullet pulled out of his stomach.”

Dean grimaced again, glancing down at the white sheets that covered most of his body. “Yeah, I wasn’t much planning on that either.”

“What happened exactly, if I may ask?” Cas took a step closer to the bed, so that his knees almost brushed against it.

“We were up in a bad part of town, you know, and there was some sort of scuffle, I don’t remember it all too much, and well…” Dean trailed off and gestured at his stomach.

Cas winced in sympathy. “Well you came in looking really bad, bullet wound in your stomach. I removed it and patched you up, so if anything is wrong, you can blame me.”

Dean half smiled. “I’m sure you did a great job. I’ll be fine soon.”

“You have a lot of recovery to do, you’ll be off the job for a while. But you should heal up nicely, I think.

There was silence for a minute before Dean spoke. “Ah shit, so much for our first date.”

“Yeah, I don’t think our plans can really be carried out as they were going to be.” Cas was rather sad about that, but the only person he could really blame was whoever had shot Dean, and he was already very mad at them over what they had done to him. “But it’s alright,” Cas smiled a little sadly, “I’m just so glad you’re alright.”

“Yeah,” Dean trailed off and then grimaced. “What time is it? I’m starving. Where can a guy get some food in this joint?”

Cas glanced at his watch. “It’s about time for dinner.” Then he had an idea, and felt a small amount of excitement kindle inside of him. “I’ll be back in a little while, alright Dean?”

“Yeah, alright Cas. Where you going?”

“You’ll see,” Cas grinned, and left the room with a small wave.

He had to sneak the bag back into the hospital and up to Dean’s room, but he managed. And the look on Dean’s face when he pulled out a small, warm piece of pecan pie from a bakery bag was worth breaking the rules a little.

Cas had brought them a few pieces of pie, and had grabbed a couple coffees from the break room, which had a surprisingly good coffee maker.

“This is so good,” Dean moaned around a forkful of the pie. “You are literally the best, ever, Cas.”

Cas felt a pleased flush across his cheeks and grinned down into his cup of coffee.

“No I seriously mean it Cas,” Dean poked Cas in the arm so that he would look at him. “You may be some dorky guy who hits poles because there was a freaking squirrel in their car at two in the morning, but you’re also fun to talk to and nice and funny and a really good doctor and pretty damn gorgeous I mean seriously, and I think some of the pain meds I had are making me a little loose tongued cause I can’t believe I just said that.”

Cas laughed. “You are on quite a few pain medications. But thank you very much. It happens that I think you are pretty great as well.”

Dean grinned and took another bite of pie. His face went a little red and he mumbled, “Thanks,” but Cas could tell he was trying not to let the small smile on his face erupt into a huge one, and the both of them ate in the silence a little longer, enjoying it.

As Dean finished the pie, including the last pieces of Cas’s pie, Cas looked around. “You got crumbs all over your sheet, oh no.”

Dean looked down. “Whoops.”

“Let’s just gather them up on the sheet and then I’ll go and get you a new one.” Cas stood up, went and threw away the trash of the pie containers and coffee cups, before gathering up Dean’s sheet, careful to get all the crumbs, and left the room with a quick smile.

When he came back, he had a fresh sheet, and Dean watched him quietly as Cas spread the blanket over him.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hmm?”

“That wasn’t too bad of a first date.”

Cas looked skeptical.

“No really, I’ve had worse,” Dean rolled his eyes, with a laugh. “And this was actually kinda nice, if you forget the fact that I am in the hospital after getting shot in the stomach and all.”

Cas smiled and laughed a little. “Well I’m glad that our so called first date was satisfactory.” He looked at his hands shyly for a moment. “I did enjoy it also.”

“I’m glad.”

Cas heard Dean shift on the bed, and looked up to see Dean smiling at him, hand laid out next to Cas. Cas smiled and reached out to take it, his fingers fitting easily in between Dean’s.

“Now,” Dean said, “when do I get to get out of this place, so I can take you on a real date?”

**Author's Note:**

> I kept laughing inside while writing this cause Dean is also known as Squirrel, hehehe 
> 
> Also, if you want me to add to this, let me know, and if enough people are interested then I will seriously consider more. <3 :D


End file.
